Jamko: Undercover
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: What happens when Danny asks Jamie and Eddie to go undercover to help him solve a case? Will they solve it? What happens after that? Reviews appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods, any of it's story lines, or it's characters.
1. Prolouge

Jamie Reagan and his partner Eddie Janko had just gotten off tour. They had worked a 5 a.m.-2 p.m. and were about to head out for lunch when something stopped them.

"Reagan! Janko! My office NOW!" Sargent Renzulli yelled at them. The partners gave each other a worried look, not sure what they had done. Reluctantly, they headed over to their boss's office.

"Hey Sarg, what'd we do this time?" Jamie joked as he walked into the small room.

"Nothin'. We have an opportunity for the two of you though. Usually I think the two of you are crazy for not accepting your feelings, but today I'm grateful." Renzulli explained.

"We?" Eddie asked as she looked around confused. Finally, she spotted her partners brother in the corner waving with a smile on his face.

"Oh. Danny. What are you doing here?" She asked, still confused.

"Well, like Sargent Renzulli said, we have an opportunity for you two love birds. Baez and I have been dealing with a case where some psychopath has been killing newly married couples. They have a type though; not just any type, but a type that seems to fit you two well. So, Baez and I were wondering who we knew who had enough experience and was realistic enough to pull it off. We instantly thought of you two. You in or not? I mean, you two are practically married anyway. What would some undercover work hurt?" Danny explained with a smirk. The partners didn't need to think twice. One look at each other, and they had made their decision.

"We'll do it!" They exclaimed in unison.

A/N: I know this is short... Just a prologue :) First chapter coming today or tomorrow! Enjoy, and please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The next several hours were spent prepping the partners for the assignment. They had gone over to the 54th precinct with Danny, where they met Baez and worked on creating undercover aliases.

"Okay, so for names we're going with James and Ellie Jackson?" Danny asked as her finished entering the information in his computer. Jamie and Eddie gave each other another look.

"Yep!" They replied in unison again.

"Okay… you can pick your ID's up on the way out. Okay, now to get onto the background information… Jamie, you mentioned you had wanted to be a teacher. That will be your aliases job. We thought about making you be a lawyer but figured this way you can get to know some of the neighborhood families better." Danny explained. Eddie raised her eyebrow and smirked; she hadn't realized how much Jamie liked kids.

"Danny's right; the killer is targeting people in the neighborhood, so it would give you an in with the families. We set it up in a school within the neighborhoods district for you to fill a long term sub position and teach a second grade class. We'll make sure you know everything that you need to." Maria added on.

"What about me? Do we know ANYTHING about the killer?" Eddie asked curiously. She wanted to help in any way possible.

"We really don't… we just know that four couples have been murdered in the neighborhood in the last four months, so there's a chance it could be someone in the neighborhood. You two are gonna need to be careful. The killer usually strikes around 3-5 weeks after the couple moves in, so you might be stuck there awhile. Either that or hurry up and catch the killer." Danny cautioned them with a smirk.

"But would should I say my job is?" Eddie asked. She knew it would seem strange if they didn't have kids and she did nothing with her life all day. Danny and Baez gave each other a look.

"We've been dreading telling you this…" Danny started apologetically.

"But there was one more connection in all the couples…" Maria finished.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Jamie and Eddie had been briefed on their aliases, their families, their jobs, their backup, the cameras and microphones in the house, and everything else. They were in the car headed to their apartments to grab some stuff, and then they were going to their new house for the remainder of the operation.

"A librarian though? All the wives just HAD to be freaking librarians? I hate books!" Eddie raged from the passenger seat.

"Aw come on Ed, you know that that it's not like Danny and Baez chose. Although honestly, I didn't even know there were that many libraries in the whole state… I mean FOUR librarians? "Jamie joked.

"And they all died, didn't they?" Eddie told him glaring.

"But we're not going to. We're trained, and we have backup. Besides, I always wanted to see the whole sexy librarian thing. Now… just one more question." Jamie said flashing her a 100-watt grin.

"Oh, what's that?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Undercover, or under covers?" Jamie joked with a smile. Eddie playfully hit his arm.

"I better get promoted for this!" She told him seriously, although the smile on her face told Jamie that she was just as excited as he was.

* * *

Eventually, the pair made it to the house. They took out their keys, grabbed their luggage, and headed inside. They excited to see what their temporary home would look like. It was an average sized two-story brick house, with a yard that was lined with picket fence. The house consisted of four bedrooms (one of which would be a home office), two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. The NYPD has sent some furniture over but kept it minimal. Despite the minimalist furniture though, the excess pictures, especially the photoshopped wedding ones, didn't go unnoticed by either Jamie or Eddie. While neither of them wanted to admit it, they could both see themselves growing old together there.

They had just finished exploring the house when there was a knock at the door. They opened it to find a group of people, each holding a pot, pan, flower, or box.

"Oh, um, hi everyone. I'm Ellie, and this is my husband James. We just back from our honeymoon and moved in today. James is a teacher and gone most of the day, but I'm a librarian and have a flexible schedule so I would love to get to know some of you. We're so excited to be here!" Eddie explained in an attempt to be outgoing.

"Oh, we know you're new here!" A blond woman said excitedly stepping up.

"That's why we're here! You see, everyone on the street brings a present, flower or food whenever someone new moves in! My names Sarah. I live next door with my nine-year-old twins Jack and Emma." She explained kindly as she put a pan of lasagna and a cute throw pillow in Eddie's arms.

"That's so nice of you. Thank you!" Jamie said as he took the pan from Eddie.

"Oh, don't mention it! I'll see you later! Welcome to the neighborhood!" Sarah said warmly as she headed over towards her house. Over a dozen people went up to the door after that, and handed Jamie Eddie various items, foods, and plants. They all introduced themselves and pointed out where they lived. There was Sally from across the street who lived there with her husband and daughter, Robert and Sharon from two houses down with their two sons, and Jake and Elizabeth from next door with their four kids to name a few. The whole process took around 25 minutes, and by the time it was over it was already 7:30. They ate some of the lasagna from Sarah for a late dinner before unpacking and getting settled. By the time they got in bed, they were both exhausted from the days events.

"Goodnight Partner." Jamie smiled as he gave Eddie a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Babe." Eddie told him returning the smile. This undercover-op had serious potential, and not just in catching another bad guy or adding something to their list of undercover experience.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Jamie and Eddie had been undercover for about a week and were starting to get in the hang of things. Jamie had gotten used to teaching the second-grade class, and Eddie was starting to hate the library less. The library database had proven to be invaluable, especially without access to the police records like she normally had. They didn't really have any leads, but it was good to know they had other resources then Danny. The partners had found a friend in Sarah, and Eddie was glad to find out that she was a librarian as well. She had always been one for athletics over books, so it was good to have someone to help her learn. Even though they had only known each other a week, Eddie was very thankful that Sarah lived next door. She found that their similarities were striking, both in looks and personality.

It was the night of their first full week when Jamie and Eddie decided to host a party the upcoming weekend. They still needed to get a feel for the others who lived in the neighborhood, as the chances were still high that it was one of them. Several of the neighborhood children were in Jamie's class, so he figured it would be a good time for him to observe the kids with their families too. While the neighborhood families appeared perfect on the outside, Jamie's gut told that there was much going on then meets the eye, and he could tell that Eddie felt the same way. Everybody has their skeletons in the closet, and the partners were determined to get to the bottom of it; The party seemed like a perfect place to start.

The Saturday of the party, Jamie and Eddie were running around like crazy. They had fallen into a comfortable routine with their lives together, but they had not done anything big yet. This was only their second weekend, and they were both secretly horrified that the party would flop or that someone would figure out they were fakes. Despite their fears, when it came time to start the small party they were full prepared. They had a cooler full of cokes, 10 large pizzas, a bunch of store bought cookies, snacks, and games. While games may not be the most popular thing, they figured that it was a family friendly activity and a good way to get to know the people around you.

Sarah was the first guest to arrive, the twins in tow. They were quickly joined by other neighbors, such as Sally's family, Robert's family, and Jake and Elizabeth's rather large family. While there were some others, Jamie and Eddie hadn't really met them yet, just seen them around. They started the night out with trivia, as they figured that would give them a general idea of the types of interest they all had. The idea seemed to work, as they were able to deduce that Sarah liked romance, while Sally was more of tomboy who preferred crime shows and sports events to girly things. They were able to figure some other things out about their other neighbors too; they learned about a suicide that had happened a year before, as well as some other small things, although that wasn't really much of a surprise. They were however surprised however to find that every person at the party seemed genuinely scared about the murders, but they were at a loss as to who could have done it. They had ruled out over half the neighborhood, but honestly none of them appeared to be a killer. By the end of the party, they still didn't have any leads, although neither Jamie or Eddie exactly minded the op. Everyone knew they loved each other, and they all hoped that this op would be the thing that ended up bringing them together.

While the party did not produce any leads, Jamie and Eddie had been very happy to meet a newly married couple, Chris and Katie Johnson. They had moved there four months ago and fit the victim's descriptions. They hadn't had anything strange happen to them though, nor did they even seem shaken. They said that at this point they didn't think they would be targeted, but just to be safe, Katie had quit her job at the school's library. While they lived in a very big neighborhood, Jamie and Eddie were still surprised at the number of librarians that had moved there. Now granted there had never been more than two living in the neighborhood at a time, it was strange since so few people were librarians. The thing that was even stranger though was the fact that Katie claimed to have worked at the library of Jamie's school until the week before, yet Danny could find no record of her working there.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, I appreciate your support and patience. As some of you know, I have taken a forty day fast from Fanfiction and Jamko. I am currently 5 days in. I did not want to make you suffer with me though, so I have pre-written some chapters for you. With what I had time to pre-write, I have it worked out so that for the next 40 days you will get a chapter of something every five days. I look forward to reading your messages and reviews when I get back on March 27th. On March 27th, I plan on writing and posting as many chapters as I can that day. After that, I plan on updating each story once a week. For now though, here is the update schedule from today- March 22nd:

Tue 2/20- Jamko: Undercover

Sat 2/25- A Family Affair

Fri 3/2- The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan

Wed 3/7- Jamko: Undercover

Mon 3/12- A Family Affair

Sat 3/17- The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan

Wed 3/22- Jamko: Undercover


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

It had been another week, and while they become friends, Jamie and Eddie were suspicious of Chris and Katie. They were going to their house for dinner, the partners bantering as they walked hand in hand to the Johnson's.

"We are so going to be late." Jamie groaned.

"Aww, relax. Come on boy scout." Eddie teased as she pulled him along.

Jamie could just imagine the quips that Danny would be teasing him with if they weren't undercover. As they slowly walked up to the front door, Jamie knocked. There was no answer, or any sound of movement inside at all. They were late, but only by a couple minutes, so nothing worth getting mad over. Eddie knocked again, and there was still no answer. The partners shared a concerned glance before they called inside. There still wasn't a response, and at this point they were concerned they might have walked into a trap. They shared another look before the carefully walked over to the windows and peered inside. Their eyes got wide at what they saw. The partners shared their third glance in the last ten minutes.

"Jamie…" Eddie whispered in such a soft tone it was hardly audible. The view from outside the window while not terribly graphic, was not a pretty one. There was blood on the floor, and you could see legs and feet in the doorway of the living room and kitchen. It was obvious that it was crime scene, and so they immediately called 911 knowing that they wouldn't be able to get any closer without their covers being compromised.

Danny and Maria arrived 15 minutes later, and they quickly got the crime scene secured. Until the medical examiner arrived, it was just Danny, Baez, Jamie and Eddie behind the tape, but the other side was quickly become crammed. Literally everyone from the street was there, so they figured it was a good time to put on a show. Eddie was about halfway through her statement when she pretended to be upset by the scene, giving Jamie the perfect opportunity to "pretended" to comfort her. They gently held each other, Jamie gently giving her a sweet kiss on the top of her head. While they were sad about the death of their neighbors, they both wanted justice now more then ever.

They were still holding each other when Sarah came running from down the street.

"James! Ellie!" Sarah cried out as she got to the edge of the police tape.

"What happened?" She asked seemingly concerned as she ducked under the tape and ran over to Eddie.

"Oh Sarah, it was horrible! Blood everywhere, Chris and Katie just lying there…" Eddie sobbed on her friends' shoulder. She felt bad about fake, but she wanted justice and that was by far the best way. She was surprised at her acting abilities, and she could tell that Jamie was proud from the look he was giving her.

"It's so sad… I had become pretty good friends with Katie. I was always at their house." Sarah told her compassionately.

"It was so horrible. I don't do dead bodies." Eddie cried.

"I know hon, I know. I found my late husband dead lying in a pool of blood on our living room floor one day. He had been stabbed and just ended up bleeding out while I was gone. I'm so sorry hon. For you and James both." Sarah kindly spoke, sighing at the scene around her.

"I didn't know your husband had died. I appreciate that." Eddie told the girl kindly, still trying her best to appear distressed.

"Yeah. That was 5 months ago now. I can't even believe it. Those 6 stab wounds… they were just in all the right places." Sarah explained beginning to get emotional.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what I'd do if something like that happened to Jamie…" Eddie's voice trailed off. While she was undercover and not being honest about 90% of the things she said, there wasn't even a touch of dishonesty to that statement.

"Jamie?" Sarah asked confused.

"Oh. Yeah. Just something I call James on occasion." Eddie said with a smile. She hadn't even realized she called Jamie by his real name and was very thankful that Danny had insisted they get names close to their own. She was still outside with Sarah when Danny called her over. Eddie went to go finish her statement, anxious to see what everyone had found out.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, I appreciate your support and patience. As some of you know, I have taken a forty day fast from Fanfiction and Jamko. I am currently at the halfway point, 20 days in. I did not want to make you suffer with me though, so I have pre-written some chapters for you. With what I had time to pre-write, I have it worked out so that for the next 40 days you will get a chapter of something every five days. I look forward to reading your messages and reviews when I get back on March 27th. On March 27th, I plan on writing and posting as many chapters as I can that day. After that, I plan on updating each story once a week. For now though, here is the update schedule from today- March 22nd:

Mon 3/12- A Family Affair

Sat 3/17- The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan

Wed 3/22- Jamko: Undercover


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The next day, Jamie and Eddie were eating Chinese takeout and watching ESPN when Jamie's phone rang.

"Hey, what up?" He answered when he saw that it was his brother calling.

"I just wanted to let you know that they were stabbed to death. Six times. Just like the rest of the victims. Looks like the attacker is waiting on them to come into the room and knocks them out with some kind of heavy object before stabbing them. They're good though- No signs of forced entry, fingerprints, DNA… nothing." Danny explained.

"So, this guy is good?" Jamie asked confused. He had already deduced that was good, so what point could Danny possibly have of telling him again?

"Yeah… but there's more too it. This guy is like a ghost. In and out, completely undetected. What if this guy has a key? Hey how many of the people around the rent or use a relator in order to find a house? This person obviously has access, and it would make perfect sense as to why they have keys."

"Yeah, I'll ask around. I'm sure a lot of people use the same relators. What else can Eddie and I do to help you solve this thing?" Jamie asked knowing how ready Danny was to be done with the case. Jamie was definitely enjoying the op, but he knew that it was a costly op, and that the longer they were there the harder it would be to readjust. They had fallen into a comfortable routine, but the boundaries had become even more blurred for them. Jamie and Eddie had struggled with feelings and their partnership for awhile now, but it was on a whole new level when you live together. When they were in public they had to act like they had wanted to for four and a half years, but they hadn't ever dared. Jamie was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Kid? Hey, Harvard you there?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. What else was it you said we could help you with?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I was saying how the relator and landlord idea is a good one. Especially since they just moved in, that's an interesting aspect and would explain how they got inside and knew information that usually only neighborhood residents would know." Danny thought out loud. Something just wasn't sitting right though, but he couldn't tell what it was. He was a Reagan though, and he knew that he needed to follow his gut. While it was still worth looking into, Danny had a feeling that they just wouldn't find anything. After the brothers talked for a few minutes, they told each other bye.

"What did Danny want?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Oh, he was just updating me on the case. The perp is apparently really good. There weren't any signs of forced entry, fingerprints, DNA, anything left. He thinks the perp must have had a key. I'm going to look into relators and landlords." Jamie explained.

"Oh, that's a good idea! I'll ask some of the ladies about it." Eddie told him, excited to have something to go on.

"Yeah… I don't know, it just doesn't sit right." Jamie explained.

"Oh, and Danny said that apparently the guy was stabbed. Figured you should know" he told her kindly. Eddie's ears perked up.

"How many times?" She asked.

"Six…" Jamie answered, confused as to why it mattered.

"Reagan, Sarah's husband was stabbed five months ago, six times. How much do you want to bet the killer is the same person?" Eddie explained excitedly. Jamie gave her a 100-watt grin.

"He definitely wasn't on our list of victims, but I'd say the odds are pretty high." Jamie answered enthusiastically.

"Maybe the killer was sloppier there. It's definitely worth checking out." Eddie told him smiling, glad to have finally done something. Jamie nodded.

"I'm calling Danny back now." He told her as pulled out his phone and dialed it.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, I appreciate your support and patience. As some of you know, I have taken a forty day fast from Fanfiction and Jamko. I am currently starting my last five days, as I am at day 35/40! This will be my last update until I return, but I am so excited to write for you on the 27th! I plan on writing as many chapters for you as possible that day to make up for while I was gone. In the meantime though, enjoy and I'll see you in 5 days! I look forward to reading all your reviews and messages from the last 40 days. Thank you again for your patience.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Eddie decide that the best way to talk to the ladies was to do it subtly, so she arranged a lady's night at one of the restaurants that the neighborhood women frequented. That Friday, they met at the small Italian restaurant, with Eddie ready to subtly drill the women on the neighborhood murders.

Eddie mentally rolled her eyes as all the women ordered salads. Salad's were Jamie's thing, and total rabbit food. She wanted to fit in though, so she was highly debating ordering one too. She decided against it, and instead ordered her normal favorite.

"So" Eddie began as she took a sip of her sweet tea. "James and I were thinking of starting a family, but we can't afford it until we do something with our old place. Any ideas as to who we should use?" Eddie asked kindly.

"Oh, for sure!" Elizabeth spoke up.

"We all use Drayton Realty. They do everything! Plus they're really good about not making you be home to show or anything. Giving them a key was the best idea any of us have had." Sally took over enthusiastically. _Maybe this landlord theory is a good place to start._ Eddie thought to herself.

"What about all the murders in the neighborhood? We want to make sure it was safe. Is there anything I should know?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't think it was too weird of a question. Despite her calm demeanor, she could still feel her face flushing. This stupid undercover assignment was getting to her emotions in all the wrong places. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Sally spoke up.

"Well… poor Sarah here had her husband murdered just after having a miscarriage. She had just gotten home from the doctor when she found him…" Sally spoke sympathetically. Sarah just sat there like a deer-in the headlights as tears welled up in her eyes. Eddie's heart was broken for the women.

"Oh Sarah, sweetheart! I had no idea! You never told me that part of it!" Eddie told her sadly as she got up and gave the women a hug. The entire table got up and wrapped their arms around the women as they all silently had their hearts broken for Sarah. Eddie could not help but think that it was extremely rude of Sally to tell her about the miscarriage and bring up the gruesome murder. While she loved the support the women seemed to give each other, the privacy was something Eddie really missed. Even though they were technically still in the city, the suburbs of New York were totally different from the city she was used to.

The food got there just as the ladies were sitting back down in their seats. The women all stared at Eddie's alfredo as it was set on the table.

"I just don't understand how you can eat that… fatty, greasy plate of carbs." Sally commented, pursing her lips and she scrunched her nose. Eddie rolled her eyes, beyond frustrated with the women. _Does she ever shut up?_ She thought to herself. She sighed when she realized that everyone was looking at her waiting for a response.

"What?" she smirked as she drank a sip of tea. "Salads make me want to throw up. Plus, I've been craving alfredo for-evvvvver! Now let's pray so we can eat! Sally, your turn." Eddie said dramatically, bowing her head to prepare to thank God for the food. After about a minute of awkward silence, Eddie looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" She asked again as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ellie honey…" Sarah began.

"Are you pregnant? You were craving the alfredo, the salad made you want to throw up, you won't order alcohol, and you were asking about safety for a family. Seems suspicious to me. Plus, we've seen those baggy clothes." Sally finished for her taking a sip of her drink. Eddie could feel her face turning red again.

"Uh, well you see…" Eddie was stumbling for words. Not that she hadn't thought about having kids with Jamie; they talked about wanting kids a long time ago. They were undercover though and had definitely not crossed that boundary. They had been close, but one of them always had enough sense to say no. Eddie didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she wasn't drinking because she was working, and they knew that she used to go out some with Jamie, so she couldn't just say she didn't like alcohol. Jamie was going to kill her- so would his family. _Well…_ Eddie thought to herself.

"Busted." She finally answered. _Crap._

 **A/N- I'M BACK! So sorry for the delay! I had all these ideas planned and everything for Tuesday, but I ended up so beyond sick… I almost even went to the hospital. Thank God I'm finally better and back in classes, but I just couldn't write without it turning out like total trash. I have some time allotted for tonight and tomorrow though, so hopefully you'll be getting more chapters soon! Again, I am SO sorry. Thank you for the patience and support. Enjoy, and reviews appreciated!**

 **PS- I'm gonna start tweeting about it using #JamkoUndercover. Join the fun!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

"You did WHAT?" Jamie exclaimed. It was later that night, and Eddie had just told Jamie about how she was supposedly pregnant. They were in the car on the way home from dinner and a movie, and Eddie was rethinking her decision to tell him in such a small space. In the five years of their partnership, Eddie hadn't seen him this mad too often; this was sitting out a 10-13 level mad, and not at all like him.

"I HAD to say that! I didn't have a choice without blowing our covers. They know I like alcohol, but they haven't ever seen me drink it. They got suspicious. I couldn't say it was for work, or religious reasons and I was on the spot. Since you're so perfect, what would you've have done golden boy?" Eddie spat back trying to defend herself. Jamie rolled his eyes. Deep down he knew she was right, but he still wasn't sure how they could fix it.

"I'm calling Danny. Maybe he can help get us out of this mess." Jamie muttered.

"Fine." Eddie sneered. Jamie rolled his eyes and dialed the phone.

"You did WHAT?" Danny screamed into the phone. They had just explained the fake pregnancy to him, and Danny was just as mad as Jamie had been. _Huh. Both Reagan brothers in one day. This was a first_ , Eddie thought to herself. Truthfully though, this was exactly what she had expected. She rolled her eyes while Danny lectured her through the phone, tuning him out because she knew he was likely saying exactly what Jamie had. After he finished lecturing her, he finally just told them that he would figure out what to do. In the meantime, though, Danny still wanted them checking out the real estate company; the lead was way too good to just ignore it. Danny was still giving them instructions when Jamie and Eddie heard someone walk up to his desk and interrupt him.

"What Baez?" They heard Danny bark. "What? You're sure? Greeeaat." He groaned in shock. Jamie and Eddie just looked at each other confused as they waited for him to explain what was going on.

"Well Janko, it's your lucky day. Sorry I yelled." Danny calmly told her with a sigh. Jamie and Eddie shared another glance, as apologies from Danny were so uncommon.

"Uh… it's fine." Eddie stammered, still not sure what to think.

"Now…" Danny started. "Eddie, what are the odds that you're _actually_ pregnant?" Danny asked seriously.

"Uhhh, none?" Eddie answered confused.

"Yeah… in case you forgot she's been here with me for the last several weeks. What's going on?" Jamie refuted questioningly.

"Well yeah Harvard, that's why I asked. If she'd been undercover with anyone else I wouldn't have. Danny shot back seriously; he knew how his little brother felt about her. Jamie and Eddie both blushed, glad that Danny couldn't see their faces.

"Very funny. But… forget it. You know we wouldn't do it. Now why is it so important?" Jamie defended himself, still trying to figure out why it mattered.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, we just got the final biopsy results on the Johnsons. Turns out Katie was pregnant." Danny explained. Jamie sighed.

"Greeeat. So, you think that-" Jamie began, but stopped when they pulled into the driveway to see that there were lights on that hadn't been on when they left. After checking the door to see that that the lock had been broken, he shared a concerned glance with Eddie before telling Danny what was going on. They thought about going inside and busting whoever it was but decided against it since they didn't have anything else to go on. They called 911 and waited on some other cops to get there.

 **A/N- I'm so sorry it's short, this just seemed to be the right content fit. Hoping to publish another chapter Sunday to make for it. So what do y'all think? Where you at all shocked by this? Any more ideas as to what's going on? Because some of y'all were SO far off, but others of you? Dang. It's like you read my mind and idea list because you predicted the entire thing. There are definitely some observant people here who should become detectives. I've so appreciated all the reviews and messages with your thoughts!**


End file.
